My 1002th Fanfiction
by Graffiti2DMyHeart
Summary: JD is nervously hiding it and he wants to submit it in time but..."Fan-fiction dot net? Newbie, what the hell is this?" JDCox established


**Faust's Notes:**

**Based off of Scrubs having over 1000 fanfictions. Made quickly on the spot. Just a little something in between my other Scrubs stories. (WHICH IM WORKING HARD ON.)**

**Enjoy!**

JD sat on the sofa, tapping his fingers nervously on it and staring at the laptop perched on his lap. "Tap-tap-tap."

"Dear God Newbie, your productivity level is so dangerously low right now, that you've taken to tapping some sort of Morse code to your girlfriends out on my couch. I suggest a phone though; the communication is a lot better."

The younger doctor just briefly glanced up at Dr. Cox and much to his annoyance, and continued to stare at the computer, unresponsive. Dr. Cox was curious as to what caught the young mans attention so much, although he didn't let it show on his face.

Casually, he guessed, "Searching for an online boyfriend? I'll tell you, those are trouble. You think that he looks cute and hot in his picture, but when you meet him in real life, you realize that that picture was taken before the guy was introduced to McDonalds."

Not even looking up, JD mumbled, "No. Your warranty hasn't run out yet, so I'm still keeping you."

Dr. Cox grinned. "Cheeky now, aren't you? I think I'm rubbing off on you."

He sat down next to the young man, feeling strangely playful. Probably because of the lack of attention. JD rolled his eyes, but a smile was playing at his lips.

"Oh, you do more than just "rub off on me"."

Dr. Cox grinned at the innuendo and sneaked a hand towards JD, but he gently pushed it away.

"Not now, I'm busy."

It was strange. Usually the roles were reversed with JD clinging to Perry, demanding his undivided attention, but now… Perry had to see what was holding the kids attention.

JD allowed the older doctor to lean over a little to the right to look at the screen. All he saw was text and a picture or two for an advertisement. _"Boring…"_ He thought, but he finally released the question that had been burning at his lips.

"What are you doing?"

JD gave a nervous chuckle and answered childishly,

"Nooooothing…."

"Oh NOW you wanna start acting playful, lemme see."

JD seemed to ponder the request before replying. "Hmmmmmm, no."

Dr. Cox's brows furrowed. He wasn't expecting that.

"Why not, Newbie?"

"Because."

He was being difficult. All the while, the younger doctor had not removed his glued eyes from the screen, and every so often, he would tap the F5 key, and the screen would reload to reveal the exact same page.

"What's he hiding…?" Perry questioned. He felt the curiosity bubble up inside of him again. More sternly then he meant to, he demanded, "Tabitha, gimme that laptop."

Not sensing the danger, or just not caring of the consequences, JD refused. Dr. Cox growled in frustration. The need to know was eating at him, burning at his insides. An idea sparked.

"JD," Perry said, purposefully using the man's name. "Can I see what you're so intent on?"

He almost broke right there, at the usage of his name, but he kept his will strong and said, "No."

He figured that Dr. Cox would ridicule him for what he was being so anal about.

"_If that's how you want to play…"_ Dr. Cox thought before he decided on what to do. He flexed his fingers, before springing them onto the young doctor in a tickle assault.

"Ahahahha!-STOP-hahahahha!-I'll murder you-hehehehehe-Can't breathe!" Perry's fingers danced across JD's body, distressing all of his sensitive spots. -Hahahaha!-IMNOTKIDDING!-AHAHAHAHAHA!"

JD rage was broken and it turned into full-blown laughter. Tears were starting to form by the time Dr. Cox successfully pried the laptop from the others clutches. JD rolled off of the couch, clutching his sides, and fell. He lied there, trying to catch his breath, and he was powerless to stop the man from seeing the website.

"……………………fan fiction dot net? Newbie, what the hell is this?"

Finally being able to breathe properly, JD got up and resumed his position on the couch.

"It's a website where you can post stories about fandoms that you write." He explained.

Dr. Cox looked at him oddly, but before he could say anything, JD accused, "SEE! I knew that you would think it's weird, and then you'd berate me, and call me a girl!"

Taken aback, Perry responded, "I didn't do that."

"But I can see you want to."

The Irishman knew the right answer to this. "….Girl."

JD huffed loudly and snatched the abused laptop back. Obviously that was the wrong one. Dr. Cox growled in annoyance. It wasn't his fault.

"Look Newbie, no offence, but this IS something that creepy girls who have no social life do."

Even though it was said, offence was still taken.

JD turned his back to him and sat cross-legged on the sofa, with his back obscuring his vision of the screen. Silence occupied the room albeit the random clicks of the refresh button being pressed. Perry inwardly sighed and tried to conjure up how to fix this dilemma.

Trying to find the right words, Dr. Cox began, "Look Newbie, I'm-"

"**AHHHHH! YOU'RE FRICKEN KIDDING ME!"**

JD immediately stood up, swayed by the unbalanced sofa, and tumbled onto the carpet a second time. Perry stared wide-eye at the outburst and was speechless for once. He hadn't figured that he'd be this angry.

"JD! What-"But JD paid him no mind and continued to shout at the screen.

"**ARGH! YOU STUPID COMPUTER! I TYPE THIS WHOLE BIG THING AND NOW IT'S FOR NAUGHT! GO BACK AND FIX IT!"**

Apparently JD's anger was not directed at Perry, but at the unfeeling computer screen. He grabbed the screen and yelled some more. **"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS! IT SUCKED AWAY MY LIFE AND YOU TELL ME SOME PERSON NAMED "LitaE" GOT IT!"**

For the safety of the laptop and Dr. Cox's eardrums, the older doctor slipped off the couch and gently took the computer away from him, closing it. Gently, he asked JD,

"Newbie, what's wrong?"

Refusing to look at either the doctor or the offending computer, he answered quietly, "I didn't do it in time…."

Confused, Dr. Cox made sure he heard right.

"What?"

A little louder, he repeated, "I didn't submit it in time."

Dr. Cox glanced at the screen and saw story titles in blue letters on the screen. He saw the first four titles.

My 1000th FF by VanillaBear,

My Doppelganger Experience by rarax1,

My Frickin' Wedding by LitaE

And My Innocent Bystander by HazelInDespair.

He was guessing that his story was "My 1000th FF" by the obvious screenname, VanillaBear. After some time of observing, Dr. Cox said, "You wrote 1000 of these?"

JD lifted his chin up from his knees where he was resting it and sighed.

"No, it was SUPOSSED to be the 1000th story in the category that I like to write in, but some story about a wedding took it."

Finally seeing where the kid was coming from, Perry clicked on the category to reveal its story number. Sure enough, the number clocked in at 1001. He chuckled to himself. Two people beat Newbie to it. He'd have to settle for being number 1002.

He scooted over to his sulking boyfriend and found him mumbling on.

He caught bits like "I biased the story around the number one-thousand." And "If only I typed faster and didn't stop to watch "The Lion King";" Which he had previously done last night.

Perry delicately placed the computer back into the troubled man's hands and he wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

"Well Newbie," He whispered into the other's ear, tickling it with his hot breath. "There's always the next thousand." JD snuggled deeper into the embrace as a warm smile spread upon his face.

"Want me to read you my story?" Perry grimaced, but JD didn't wait for an answer.

"He sat on the sofa, tapping his fingers nervously on it and staring at the laptop perched on his lap. "Tap-tap-tap…"

**Faust's Notes:**

**Well, there you are! Congrats to this community for having over 1000 Fanfictions! :D**

**New JDCox comic up on my profile too.**


End file.
